


He Wanted for Nothing

by CityofEmeralds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Asexual Character, Asexual awareness week 2018, Asexuality, I can’t help myself, I’m going down with this ship, Look at these two adorable wizards, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, platontic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Severus and Remus spend a quiet evening at home after putting Harry to bed.Written as a companion piece to Laughter.





	He Wanted for Nothing

Remus quietly shut the door behind him. He was careful to not make a sound. Harry had been having difficulties sleeping ever since he started living with the Lupin-Snapes. Most nights were filled with terrors and tears. Harry was afraid of closing his eyes. He was constantly haunted by flashes of green light and high-pitched wails that emanated from a young female. He begged Severus and Remus to stay up late, requesting story after story in hopes of avoiding sleep.

Tonight, the wizards were able to get Harry ready for bed without too much resistance. He asked for two bedtime stories and promptly fell asleep before the last words were uttered. 

Severus and Remus now sat in their living room. Their bodies were pressed closely together, soaking up the warmth of one another. The fire burned quietly in the background, crackling and popping. Each man had a cup of tea and a novel in front of them. Prior to Harry’s arrival, they used to drink Odgen’s Firewhiskey at night but that practice quickly stopped when they realized Harry’s negative reaction to the smell of alcohol. 

Remus laid his head on Severus’ shoulder and sighed deeply. Severus’ hair tickled his nose while a subtle smell of smoke permeated the air. 

“Sev?” Remus whispered, gazing up at his partner.

“Yes, love?” 

“You’re my best friend… you know that right?” 

“Yes, dear.”

“And I love you.” 

“I am aware.” 

“Alright, just so we’re clear.” 

Remus closed his eyes and sighed again. A small smile appeared on his face. The wizard was so thankful for the life he had. He wanted for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> Apparently, I have a difficult time working on one particular piece of writing for long periods of time. So, enjoy this Drabble in honour of Asexual Awareness Week. We need more representation. Plus, Severus and Remus are so friggin adorable. I can’t help myself. 
> 
> ~City of Emeralds


End file.
